gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gangsta Bang
Gangsta Bang es el primer capítulo de Grand Theft AutoComo las misiones se pueden realizar de forma aleatoria, no existe primer misión de la saga., el primer videojuego de la saga Grand Theft Auto. Está compuesto por cuatro misiones brindadas telefónicamente y siete misiones secretas (seis en PlayStation) que se inician en distintos vehículos aparcados a lo largo de la ciudad. El capítulo transcurre en la ciudad estadounidense de Liberty City y el protagonista realiza trabajos para la Familia Vercotti, lo que conlleva a que el jefe con el que más contacto tendrá sea el don Bubby o en su defecto algunos asociados. Al igual que en el resto del juego, los sucesos no ocurren de forma lineal sino que el propio jugador tendrá la libertad de hacer las misiones en cualquier orden y cuando lo desee. La condición para superar el capítulo es recolectar 1.000.000 de puntos sin importar si se superaron todas las misiones o no. Misiones Las misiones de Gangsta Bang, al igual que el resto de los capítulos del juego, no tienen nombre y se pueden hacer de forma aleatoria. Las recompensas por cada orden que se cumple van aumentando a medida que se van realizando más misiones, por lo que no tienen un monto fijo. Las misiones se reciben en llamadas telefónicas, mediante un vehículo y existe una misión final, que en este capítulo se desbloquea al juntar 1.000.000. Misiones telefónicas El protagonista está parado en una acera de South Park y recibe un llamado al teléfono móvil. En el llamado, le informan que para conseguir trabajo debe contestar los teléfonos públicos, le avisa que mantenga los ojos abiertos a las oportunidades y que si la jode, ellos lo joderán. Teléfono #1 220px|thumb|El encargo de recoger el coche. El protagonista contesta el teléfono público y recibe la información del trabajo. El hombre dice que Crazy Jimmy dejó un coche en North East Park, quiere que lo encuentre antes que la policía o morirá. El protagonista cuelga el teléfono y se dirige lo más rápido posible hacia North East Park, allí sube al Mundano y recibe una llamada. A través de esta, le informan que lleve rápido el coche a Dulli en West Park ya que les han conseguido unas prostitutas. Cuando el protagonista llega al lugar, mete el coche en el garaje de Dulli. Allí, le dice al protagonista que Jimmy necesita un conductor y que se contacte con él por medio de un teléfono público en el metro de South West Park. Pasado un tiempo, el busca del protagonista comienza una cuenta regresiva de veinte segundos aproximadamente. El protagonista se apura y llega al teléfono antes de que tiempo estipulado haya finalizado. Por medio de la comunicación telefónica, Jimmy le dice que hay un taxi con placas falsas en South East Island City y le ordena que tome el coche y lo recoja fuera del banco de South Park. Gangsta Bang 3.png|El protagonista dentro del coche. Gangsta Bang 4.png|Jimmy necesita un conductor. Gangsta Bang 5.png|El encargo de Jimmy. 220px|thumb|El protagonista recogiendo a Jimmy en el banco. El protagonista llega al lugar donde se encuentra el taxi y se sube. Pone en marcha el taxi y se dirige hacia el banco. Cuando llega al lugar, frena y Jimmy se sube. En ese momento, el nivel de búsqueda asciende a cuatro cabezas y la policía comienza a hostigar al protagonista. Jimmy le dice al protagonista que lo lleve a una guarida que Bubby posee en South Island Heights. Cuando llegan a la guarida, el protagonista introduce el taxi en el garaje del lugar y es felicitado e invitado a tomar un café. Concluido esto, la misión finaliza de forma exitosa. Gangsta Bang 8.png|Los fugitivos huyendo de la policía. Gangsta Bang 9.png|Entrando a la guarida. Gangsta Bang 10.png|Misión completada. Teléfono #2 El protagonista contesta la llamada del teléfono público, un hombre le dice que miembros de la banda The Angels le robaron un cargamento de drogas a Bubby, y lo escondieron en el tanque de una de sus motocicletas. Pero Bubby no está dispuesto a perder su mercancía y la quiere que el protagonista la recupere. El protagonista se dirige a Central Hackenslash, se encuentra con los The Angels y les roba una motocicleta. El jefe le dice que la droga se encuentra en el tanque de la moto, así que le pide que la lleve a Diego's, un garaje en North East Hackenslash. Los moteros intentan detenerlos mediante disparos y los que estaban montados en sus motocicletas intentan atraparlo, pero fallan. El protagonista se escapa y lleva el vehículo al lugar pactado. Gangsta Bang 11.png|El protagonista robando la motocicleta. Gangsta Bang 12.png|El protagonista entrando al garaje. El jefe le dice que la droga es de Tony Dio y quiere que se la lleve, para pactar el lugar le ordena que vaya a un teléfono público en North Fort Law. Al contestar el teléfono, Tony le dice al protagonista que se dirija a un parque en South East Hackenslash y arroje la droga allí. El protagonista tiene 20 segundos para llegar al lugar, llega al lugar y deja la mercancía en el lugar indicado. El jefe le dice que Tony está en camino y que se asegure de que la mercancía sea recogida. Luego de que Tony junte la droga, hay dos posibilidades según la elección del jugador: *El protagonista espera a que Tony se marche sano y salvo, y el jefe felicita al protagonista por su trabajo y le dice que Tony Dio le manda saludos. *El protagonista elimina a Tony, y el jefe le dice que así es la vida pero que ahora tienen el dinero y la droga de vuelta, y después lo felicita. Gangsta Bang 13.png|El protagonista contestando el llamado de Tony. Gangsta Bang 14.png|El protagonista dejando el paquete. Gangsta Bang 16.png|Misión completada. Teléfono #3 El protagonista contesta el teléfono en South Park, un hombre de Bubby dice que el Departamento de policía de Liberty City tiene un nuevo jefe y está presionando a la familia para que estos le den más dinero. Esta situación no le agrada al don y lo quiere muerto. La primer orden es que el protagonista busque un camión en West Nixon Island, sin recibir ningún detalle de más se dirige al lugar indicado. El protagonista se sube al camión y lo conduce hasta la Comisaría de No Law, en donde lo estaciona y huye del lugar. Poco después, el camión explota incendiando la comisaría y matando al jefe de policía. Gangsta Bang 17.png|El protagonista poniendo en marcha el camión. Gangsta Bang 18.png|El protagonista estacionando el camión. Police explotion.JPG|La estación en llamas. Luego de la explosión, el hombre de Bubby bromea sobre el incendio y nos dice que Tommy lo está esperando en South East Hackenslash, el protagonista acata la orden y se dirige al lugar. Cuando el protagonista llega al lugar donde se encuentra Tommy, este lo felicita por su trabajo. Un momento después pasa por allí el abogado de los Sonetti, cuando Tommy advierte esto, le ordena al protagonista que lo siga y, en caso de encontrarse con sus hombres, los mate a todos. El protagonista lo sigue hasta la reunión, allí comienza un enfrentamiento armado en el que no quedan sobrevivientes del lado de los Sonetti, el jefe lo felicita por su trabajo y la misión finaliza de manera exitosa. Gangsta Bang 19.png|El abogado pasando por al lado de Tommy y el protagonista. Gangsta Bang 20.png|El tiroteo entre el protagonista y los hombres del abogado. Gangsta Bang 21.png|Misión completada. Teléfono #4 Por medio del teléfono público, le informan al protagonista que necesitan dos taxis para realizar un golpe a un banco. Por este motivo, le ordenan que obtenga los coches solicitados y los lleve a los muelles de New Guernsey. El protagonista consigue los taxis y los lleva a los muelles, los deja en la grúa cumpliendo al pie de la letra con lo indicado por el jefe. Gangsta Bang 22.png|El protagonista robando un taxi. Gangsta Bang 23.png|El protagonista dejando un taxi en el muelle. El siguiente objetivo asignado al protagonista es contestar un teléfono público en North West New Guernsey. Cuando llega al teléfono público, contesta la llamada y un hombre le cuenta que su hermano descubrió que tenía encuentros íntimos con su esposa, por esa razón le ordena encontrarlo antes de que él lo encuentre. El protagonista comienza su trabajo y lo busca en unos callejones en South Hackenslash, donde se encuentra acompañado por su guardaespaldas, a pesar de ello el protagonista logra eliminarlos a ambos. Luego, el hombre lo felicita por su buen trabajo. Gangsta Bang 24.png|El hombre hablando con el protagonista por teléfono Gangsta Bang 25.png|El protagonista en pleno tiroteo. Gangsta Bang 26.png|Misión cumplida. Misiones vehiculares Es el segundo conjunto de misiones disponibles en el juego, para acceder a ellas el protagonista debe subirse a diferentes vehículos esparcidos por toda Liberty City. Son secretas porque a diferencia de las misiones principales, no hay ningún indicador que guíe al jugador hacía los vehículos. Estas misiones son de gran ayuda para alcanzar 1.000.000 puntos para terminar el capítulo. thumb|center|350px|Mapa con la ubicación de los vehículos. (clic para agrandar) Beast GTS thumb|220px|El protagonista en el Beast GTS. El protagonista se sube a un Beast GTS estacionado en una vereda en South West Island City y recibe las instrucciones para el próximo trabajo. Según el hombre de Bubby, dos hombres están causando problemas en un local llamado Cat House en South Island City, golpeando a las chicas. Por eso, Bubby quiere que el protagonista les de una lección a los sujetos. El protagonista conduce el Beast GTS hasta Cat House en South Island City y elimina a los maleantes, pero la policía se pone al tanto del enfrentamiento y comienza a perseguir al protagonista. Este último recibe nuevas instrucciones, debe conducir hacia un garaje propiedad de Seymour Reamer en South Brocklyn Docks. El protagonista escapa de la policía, dirigiéndose al lugar indicado, guarda el vehículo en el garaje y pierde el nivel de búsqueda que poseía, la misión es superada con éxito. Gangsta Bang 28.png|El protagonista eliminando a los sujetos. Gangsta Bang 29.png|El protagonista guardando el Beast GTS en el garaje. Gangsta Bang 30.png|Misión cumplida. Taxi thumb|220px|El protagonista en el Taxi. Mientras el protagonista se encuentra en Liberty City, recibe un mensaje en su busca que le dice que si quiere trabajo debe dirigirse a North Park y se suba a un Taxi estacionado enfrente de un club de stripers. El protagonista se dirige al lugar y se sube al vehículo, donde recibe las instrucciones. ﻿La esposa de Bubby, llamada Skye, fue a visitar a un amigo en Central Estoria y el protagonista debe ir a recogerla. Por lo tanto, este último se dirige al lugar donde está Skye y la recoge. La mujer le dice que también debe recoger a su "entrenador personal" en South East Brocklyn, el protagonista sigue las instrucciones y se dirige al lugar, donde el hombre se sube al vehículo. Por último, Skye le pide que los lleve a un hotel ubicado en Central Kings. El protagonista los lleva y mete el taxi en el garaje, Skye le agradece y le pide que mantenga lo ocurrido en secreto, luego la misión se da por finalizada. Gangsta Bang 32.png|Skye subiéndose al taxi. Gangsta Bang 33.png|El entrenador personal subiéndose al taxi. Gangsta Bang 34.png|Misión cumplida. Tanker El protagonista se sube a un Tanker estacionado en Law Island, una vez dentro le informan que el camión pertenece a un grupo de blancos patriotas y que está cargado de explosivos. Entonces le indican que debe llevarlo al pool hall de Central Kings. El protagonista conduce con cuidado, ya que dañar demasiado el vehículo conduce a una explosión segura, hasta el lugar indicado. Una vez allí, le dicen al protagonista que puede relajarse porque conectaron el receptor con Head FM, que al parecer es Head Radio. Gangsta Bang 35.png|El protagonista en el Tanker. Gangsta Bang 36.png|Misión cumplida. Counthash thumb|220px|El protagonista en el Counthash. El protagonista se sube a un Counthash ubicado en North West Fort Law, debajo de las vías de tren. Dentro del vehículo recibe la información necesaria para realizar el trabajo, uno de los hombres de Bubby le dice que los Sonetti mueven droga por el sistema subterráneo y el capo de la Familia Vercotti quiere detener esta situación. Le ordenan al protagonista a tomar un maletín y dirigirse a la estación de trenes de South East Guernsey City. El protagonista se dirige a la estación, cuando llega al lugar le indican que debe subirse al próximo tren. El protagonista espera el tren y se sube, luego le dicen que deje el maletín y salga corriendo, el protagonista realiza todo al pie de la letra y al alejarse contempla la explosión del tren. Luego le informan al protagonista que hubo 127 victimas fatales, 220 heridos y los números siguen subiendo, para luego felicitarlo. Gangsta Bang 38.png|El protagonista subiéndose al tren. Gangsta Bang 39.png|El tren explotando. Gangsta Bang 40.png|Misión cumplida. Coach El protagonista sube a un Coach estacionado cerca de la costa en Notheast Fort Law. Inmediatamente, le informan que es una trampa de los Sonetti, quienes colocaron explosivos en el colectivo que explotan al conducir por debajo de las 50 unidades de velocidad. Le ordenan al protagonista que conduzca el vehículo hasta que sepan algo más, luego de recorrer algunas cuadras sin disminuir la velocidad por debajo del límite desactivan el receptor de la bomba. Gangsta Bang 41.png|El protagonista se entera de la trampa. Gangsta Bang 42.png|La bomba desactivada. Luego, le dicen al protagonista que puede bajar la velocidad y le dan otro encargo. Esta consiste en conseguir un par de Mundanos para Bubby y llevarlos a las grúa que se localizan en el puerto de Ardler. El protagonista consigue los dos vehículos, los lleva a la grúa, es felicitado por su buen labor y la misión es finalizada exitosamente. Gangsta Bang 43.png|El protagonista dejando el Mundano en la grúa. Gangsta Bang 44.png|Misión cumplida. Cossie thumb|220px|El protagonista en el Cossie. El protagonista se dirige a Nort East Island City y se sube a un Cossie estacionado en un callejón. En ese momento, le dicen que Pablo necesita que lo recojan rápidamente y para ello primero debe buscar un automóvil de la policía, que se encuentra estacionado en South West Park. El protagonista conduce hacia el lugar indicado, se sube al vehículo policial y le dicen que Pablo lo espera afuera de una tienda de diamantes en South Island City. El protagonista llega al lugar y comienza a sonar la alarma del local, Pablo corre hasta el vehículo y se sube. Acto seguido, le dice que fue una trampa y que quiere que lo lleve a su casa en South East Tellburg. La policía llega al lugar y se inicia una persecución, pero el protagonista logra llegar a la casa de Pablo, mete el vehículo en el garaje y la misión finaliza. Gangsta Bang 46.png|El protagonista en el vehículo de la policía. Gangsta Bang 47.png|El protagonista recogiendo a Pablo. Gangsta Bang 48.png|Misión cumplida. Bulldog Un anónimo le dice al protagonista que acaba de recibir un llamado, hay un automóvil en West Kings que debe desaparecer y que el protagonista tiene que apurarse. El protagonista conduce hasta West Kings, se encuentra un Challenger estacionado en la calle y cuando se sube al vehículo su nivel de búsqueda asciende a cuatro cabezas. Inmediatamente el protagonista es informado de que toda la policía en servicio está concentrada en el vehículo, por ello el anónimo quiere que se dirija a Lafferty'sLafferty's es solo un taller de pintura común. en South Kings para que despiste a la policía. El protagonista entra en el taller, donde pintan el vehículo pero al sujeto no le agrada su nuevo color. Gangsta Bang 49.png|El protagonista en el Bulldog. Gangsta Bang 50.png|El protagonista perseguido por la policía. Gangsta Bang 51.png|El protagonista en Lafferty's. Luego le ordenan al protagonista a que lleve el vehículo a Dogetti's, un garaje ubicado en North East Kings, pero cuando el protagonista quiere entrar al garaje el dueño lo echa diciendo de forma grosera que no quiere el automóvil allí.thumb|220px|El dueño de Dogetti's echando al protagonista. Entonces, el jefe le dice que está llamando a un teléfono público de North East Kings, al que debe contestar. El protagonista se dirige al lugar, llegando antes de que culmine el tiempo límite y contesta el teléfono. El tipo le dice que necesita hablar con el muchacho del garaje a solas y que debe ir a contestar un teléfono en South East Kings. El protagonista se dirige al lugar y nuevamente contesta antes de que finalice el tiempo, en esta llamada el sujeto le dice que debe regresar a Dogetti's ya que le enseñó al tipo a mantener su boca cerrada. El protagonista regresa al lugar, mete el vehículo en el garaje y la misión es finalizada con éxito. Gangsta Bang 53.png|El protagonista contestando el primer teléfono Gangsta Bang 54.png|El protagonista contestando el segundo teléfono. Gangsta Bang 55.png|Misión superada. Misión final Cuando el protagonista logra llegar a la suma de 1.000.000 de puntos, le avisan que uno de los chicos del Don Sonetti quiere hablar con él. Le indican que lo está esperando en un callejón detrás del club de striptease en North West Park. El protagonista se dirige al lugar, cuando llega comienza un interludio, en el cual, el mafioso le dirige la palabra advirtiéndole que si lo vuelve a cruzar lo asesinará. Luego, el capítulo finaliza y se desbloquea Heist Almighty. Gangsta Bang 56.png|El mensaje para el protagonista. Gangsta Bang 57.png|El protagonista llegando al punto de encuentro. Sonetti's Made man.JPG|El hombre de Sonetti. Mensajes recibidos por el protagonista A lo largo del capítulo, el protagonista recibe mensajes en su busca. En su mayoría, los mensajes indican la ubicación de los vehículos en los cuales se accede a las misiones secretas; pero otros no tienen nada que ver con las misiones sino que son mensajes de personas que conocen al protagonista. Los mensajes son recibidos a medida que el protagonista recorre la ciudad pero solo llegaran si el protagonista pasa por un lugar determinado de la ciudad. } |- !| Mensaje !| Asunto !| Localización |- || A Taxi's parked in front of a strip club in North West Park. Fetch. || Información sobre misión secreta del Taxi. || South East Island City |- || Left my Cossie in North East Island City. Pick it up for me. Baby. || Información sobre misión secreta del Cossie. || North West Kings |- || You want your job a Pizza Shed back? Call me! Chad. || Mensaje sobre vida privada del protagonista. || South West Park |- || There's a bus parked near the station in North East Fort Law... || Información sobre la misión secreta del Coach. || North Hackenslash |- || There's a truck in Law Island. Check it out. || Información sobre la misión secreta del Tanker. || South Brix |- || There's a nice sports car under the railroad in West Fort Law. || Información sobre la misión secreta del Counthash. || West Brocklyn |- || Quit leaving this shit on my machine. Sarah. || Mensaje sobre vida privada del protagonista. || South East Hackenslash |- || Last night was incredible. Call me. Lara. || Mensaje sobre vida privada del protagonista. || North West Guernsey City |- || A rather splendid Beast GTS Sports car is in South West Island Heights. || Información sobre la misión secreta del Beast GTS. || South Island Heights |- || My wife's silver Bulldog is in South Tellburg. Find out what the bitch's up to. || Información sobre la misión secreta del Bulldog. || West New Guernsey |- || Supper's up! Come and get it! luv, mommy. || Mensaje sobre vida privada del protagonista. || South West Island City |- || Hamilton's Fudge Factory. For all your packing needs. || Mensaje sobre vida privada del protagonista. || West Brix |} Curiosidades *En la primer misión telefónica, le dicen al protagonista que debe recoger un Mundano antes de que lo haga la policía, pero si el protagonista es arrestado mientras conduce el vehículo la misión no será fallada sino que continuará. *En la segunda misión telefónica, si el protagonista mata a Tony Dio no fallará la misión y será felicitado porque obtuvo el dinero y la droga de nuevo. *Uno de los mensajes que recibe el protagonista, referido a una supuesta fábrica de Hamilton, es un juego de palabras que hace referencia al aparato sexual masculino y al sexo analPara más información consultar las siguientes páginas: *http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=packing *http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=fudge&defid=1143493. *En la misión vehicular del Tanker, cuando la bomba es desactivada le dicen al protagonista que conectaron el receptor a Head FM. Pero en el juego no existe tal radio pero si existe Head Radio, esto indica que era su nombre beta o un error de los programadores. * En términos generales, es la primera misión de toda la saga GTA. Gangsta Bang Curiosidad 1.gif|El mensaje con referencias sexuales. Gangsta Bang Curiosidad 2.png|La mención a Head FM. Vídeo Referencias de:Gangsta Bang Categoría:Capítulos de Grand Theft Auto Categoría:Misión destacada